You Are My Master
by AgentLunaX
Summary: Jonouchi is trapped, living under his father's abuse. With his father gambling and drinking their money away, he is forced to enter the "profession" of prostitution. Everything seems to change when he is hired by his enemy, and he feels that hell has already taken him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how I feel about this story, or if I'll even continue. I don't know if it's one of those things that should stay in your head. But anyways, enjoy~ (Please review and constructive criticism and all that)

* * *

><p>"You like that? But you're going to have to try harder to make me cum!"<p>

Jonouchi shut his eyes, forcing himself not to draw any tears. He hated every part of it. There he was, on some unknown bed in Domino. His face buried on the sheets that he tightly held in his grasp. Face down on the over sized mattress, his hips were held up firmly by a heavyset man, digging his nails into his waist with each, painful, insufferable thrust. The man's eyes glowed with greed and lust, highlighted by round, silver trimmed glasses. His hair was neatly brushed back, the pale blue and grey locks emphasized the end of his middle age.

"Did you not hear me? Please me you bitch!" The man chided, taking his fist and striking the blonde in the back of his head.

"Y-yes Master!" That's right, he was nothing but a dog to his customers. Forcing his muscles to tighten around the cruel man's thick member, he attempted to move against the hips to create a more powerful thrust.

"That's better, you shitty piece of trash!"

Jonouchi finally let a tear run down a face. Not wanting his temporary owner to see, he wiped it off with the stiff, rough cotton. He was sick of being used by people, but he had no choice. Jou was in desperate need of another job. His father's drinking and gambling habits had escalated to the point where they had left no money for food or rent, with Jonouchi being the only provider for the two of them. Jou had to settle on a second employment, and this was the only business he could make money in. No one in the entire city of Domino wanted to hire a teenager who grades were plummeting and came from what could be considered the red light district.

It was excruciating pain to endure this type of torture, barely at the age of eighteen. His father abusing apparently him wasn't enough, but he had to resort to the ill 'profession' of prostitution. To top it off none of his friends knew. Under any condition would he bring himself to tell them. The blond couldn't live with the guilt of the heavy burden they would have to carry.

Lost in thought, Jonouchi was still for a few moments. Enraged, the man struck his head again, then seized his hair with a cruel jerk. "I didn't pay you to sit on this bed! I command you to do whatever it takes to make me cum! Do you want me so send a bad word to all your frequent customers?"

"No Master! Please! Just relax, I'll make you feel good!" He sounded like he was begging for his life. Jonouchi couldn't let negativity corrupt his status. Without these regular clients, Jou wouldn't be able to support not just his father, but himself.

The man pulled out coarsely, sitting back on the bed against the mahogany headboard that towered over the mattress. "Then ride me, you worthless mutt!"

Jonouchi wouldn't even give himself a chance to take in a breath. Crawling over his 'master', he forced the man inside of him with one piercing thrust. The blond let out a soft cry in the strain. Straddling him, he started pushing him in and out. Opening his bloodshot eyes, the man seemed pleased, mumbling a 'good'.

Without another audible word, the man came into Jonouchi. The teen silenced a tiny squeal, sinking his teeth into his reddened bottom lip. The man lifted Jou, pulling out before throwing him down harshly so he was face down in the disarray of linen. "I'm showering now, you better be gone when I come out..." Commanded the ruthless male, sliding off the bed.

"Yes, Master..." He mumbled, not hurrying himself to get up.

The man turned to him, and smacked his ass with fury. "Move, you runt! I paid you already! You are never allowed to touch my bed under any other circumstances!"

"Of course my kind Master!" He scrambled himself off the bed, assembling his soiled clothes that had been tossed on the ground. When the customer hid behind the bathroom door, locking it, the blonde fell to the floor out of pure pain. It seemed that bruises and cuts covered his whole body - especially on his face, neck, shoulders and bottom. His ankles, wrists and nape were weakened by the slitting of his skin. Some of his customers would restrain him with sharp handcuffs, binds, collars and leashes. Most of the wounds were from clients, but a portion came from his own father's abuse. As soon as one spot would heal, another mark would form from the constant injustice that was brought onto him on a daily basis. But the one thing that would never restore to its natural innocence was his crippled heart and mind. Jou was absolutely broken beyond repair. Neglected by his father, and to be stranger's play thing frequently, some days he couldn't even make it to school. However, he couldn't be absent for more than one day, knowing his friends would be concerned over his well being - and try to find him. Dragging his fragmented body and soul, the blond dressed as quickly as he could with the injuries that coated his body.

School came around the next morning, and surprisingly Katsuya made it out of his own bed. He had to wear what seemed like pounds cover up to conceal the marks and scars on his neck and face. Thankfully, Yuugi, Honda, or anyone else never said a word. Actually arriving on time to school, he sat in his desk at the back of the classroom. He rested his chin on his hand, but quickly had to pull away from a shot of pain. Settling with staring out the window, his best friend Yuugi came over, leaning on his desk.

"Good morning Jonouchi-kun!" The small high-schooler smiled radiantly.

"Good mornin' Yuug..."

"How are you? You're quiet this morning. Whats on your mind?" Yuugi leaned in closer, preparing to listen attentively.

"I'm fine, just tired..."

Before Yuugi had a chance to respond, the whole class froze. They all turned to the arrival of not only the teacher, but Seto Kaiba as well. Absent of a school uniform, the eldest Kaiba was dressed in a pearl white suit with a pale turquoise shirt with the top button undone.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes with a quiet scoff. He didn't understand what was so great about that guy. He made the assumption it was the fact Seto was one of the wealthiest men in the world.

The CEO glared at the class with daggers stitched into in cold blue eyes. All the gawking students scurried to return to their conversations.

Finally, Yuugi spoke, "I wonder why Kaiba is in today...he almost never comes to school anymore..."

"Who cares... damn bastard..." Jonouchi muttered, turning his gaze to the elements through the glass.

"I'll ask again, are you sure you're okay?" His eyes amethyst filled with concern, determined that something was off about his friend.

"Of course I'm fine!" Katsuya slammed his fists on the desk, knocking his chair over as he stood up. The class once again was silent, all eyes fixing on Jonouchi. Even Kaiba looked up from the conversation he was having with the teacher. Irritated, the blond stormed out of the classroom without another word.

Yuugi and Honda were about to chase after Jou, but stopped when a pink sleeve was held in front of them. "Leave him be..." Anzu said.

"Anzu?" Yuugi questioned.

"He'll be fine, he's just frustrated. The best thing is to let him cool down. Then he'll be back to the regular Jonouchi we all know." She smiled confidently.

The two teenage males sighed almost simultaneously.

"You're right... We'll ask him when he's better." Honda gave in soon followed by Yuugi.

"If he's better..." Yuugi mumbled to himself, deeply concerned about his best friend.

The blond had skipped first period and spent it on the roof. He wished he could get out of this never ending cycle of misuse. Closing his eyes as the wind brushed though his hair, the duelist just wanted to fall into sleep. Some nights he would barely get any. Particular customers could go for hours without stopping, or he would have multiple throughout the night. Whatever the case, it was worth the money he needed to survive. The bell rang for the end of first period, he knew if he skipped second he would fail Japanese class for sure.

Descending down the stairs and strolling through the empty third floor hallway, Jou passed Kaiba. He was holding a silver briefcase this time, with his free hand stuck in his pocket. They didn't speak a word to each other- and neither of them had the desire to even glance at the opposite male. Jonouchi really wasn't in the mood to fight. The only sound was the echoing click of their footsteps.

When Kaiba was behind the blond, he turned and spoke. "Jonouchi, you're failing math; you better not miss that class again." With that, he kept on walking.

Katsuya froze, his blood seem to boil. In an uncontrollable rage, he started to raise his voice, turning to the brunet. "Shut up, Kaiba. I don't need your help!"

"Fail then, I don't care. I'm just telling you what I saw from Sensei's grade books..."

"You lousy prick! You don't know anything about me! It's none of your damn business what I do!" He clenched his fists. Jonouch wanted to keep on screaming, beat Kaiba down so that his rich ass he knew what it felt like. But all his rage was the cover us all the secrecy and pain he held.

"You're right, you're right... Just letting you know. Can't a former classmate help sometimes? Sheesh, the last time I ever help anyone..." He still kept an inexpressive face, his voice almost resembling monotone.

"Former...?" For once, his speech seemed calm. Jou loosened his fists, his thoughts going away from his anger.

"Yeah, I'm dropping out. I have more important business at Kaiba Corp. Besides, high school is like kindergarten to me. Must be why you're failing... Sorry, did I say that out loud?" Kaiba smirked, "See you, mutt." The billionaire turned his heel, walking in his original direction.

As if the kindergarten insult didn't make him cross, the 'mutt' pushed him over the edge. The painful memories flooded his mind from dozens of clients calling him by that name. "Shut the fuck up!" Jonouchi lunged forward with his fist in the air, throwing it down to strike him from behind.

Acting like it was nothing, Kaiba blocked it by turning around and swinging his briefcase. It knocked Jou off his feet, crashing him into wall. He let out a loud and pain filled wail. Every injury on his body seemed to sting a million times more.

Seto stepped back, not expecting that kind of cry to come out of his mouth. The CEO was certain that he didn't hit him that hard.

Humiliated, Jou said nothing and raced down the hallway with a slight limp. When he made it behind the corner, he leaned against the wall. Letting his back slide down the drywall, he sat on the ground with his legs spread out on the floor. He blamed himself for letting that yelp escape him. It was a clear sign that he was in brutal pain. With that, he forbid himself to even let one tear escape his exhausted and traumatized honey-brown eyes in solicitude of being seen.

Kaiba shrugged it off, thinking it was no business of his, and not to be concerned with the delinquent. He had far more important things to do with being president of a multi-billion dollar company.

The blond rested until the third period bell rang, finally returning to class and his friends. But the incident with Kaiba disturbed his mental being the whole day.

* * *

><p>Yeah! so... yay!<p>

I know the beginning might gross you out, and I feel that this is more of a prologue than the first chapter. but I kinda did both of those things just to introduce the story. But I guess thats what first chapters are, right?

The next chapter will get more into the plot. And it should be up no later than Monday 3/5/12.

I'll try to update weekly, or as frequently as I can. I do get busy, but also lazy.

Happy Unbirthday :D


	2. Chapter 2

Uhg, sorry it took so long guys... stupid mass effect elevator technology... - lol LK 3

I hope you like it, it's twice the size of the last chapter, and it took forever!

* * *

><p>Jonouchi was seated on a burnt orange cushioned seat. Textbooks were sprawled over his lap and were balancing on the armrests as he attempted to finish his homework. The chair was placed at the far left corner of the library, concealing him behind the rows of books. The blond always came to the library when he needed peace. It wasn't the most favourable place for a kid his age, but it was the only place he could be away from the world and his father. Jou always chose this particular chair because he thought it was in a perfect place. Stuck in an isolated section and near the single unisex bathroom, it was the ideal area for him to just be in the dark from everything. If someone found him and was a threat, he would use the bathroom to hide in and pull the handicap emergency tab.<p>

While figuring out a math problem, the red flip phone in his pocket vibrated. Annoyed by loosing his train of thought, Jonouchi pushed the books on the ground, and sighed coarsely. Locking himself in the unisex restroom, he gazed at the phone. It wasn't a number he recognized. Opening the phone, Jou chose not to speak.

"Red Eyes." Spoke a deep and dissembled voice. It was clear from the gruff and unnatural tone that it was put through a high-end filter.

"Yeah. Purpose?" Jonouchi sighed, his breath covering his voice recognition. This was the normal procedure when a new costumer. He wouldn't say anything when he picked up. 'Red Eyes' was the code to let him know that the person on the other side was interested in his body, and not the police.

"How much do you charge an hour?"

"100,000 yen."

"I hear you're worth it."

"Correct." Jonouchi's voice was monotone and easy to impersonate. These conversations sometimes felt close to the degradation he experienced during the sex. However, Jonouchi wouldn't deny himself of his good word, no matter how much he hated to hear it. He needed the money now more than anything. When he returned home yesterday, his father had found his money stash and all of it was gone. The rent was due tomorrow, and if they didn't pay by that date, the landlord would kick them out of their apartment.

"Tonight, 11pm. Are you available?"

"Yes. You can have me until 3am." He was put down again that he already had another ruthless customer that night.

"Should I pay you before or after?

"Your preference."

"Should I arrange transportation for you?"

_'Transportation? He's probably not aiming to be nice, but I like the thought...' _Jonouchi thought as his mood was slightly lifted. "If you'd like."

"I will. Where can I have my driver pick you up?"

"The... front of the library."  
>"A black Honda will be there at 10:30pm to fetch you. Don't be late." The voice demanded.<p>

"Yes Master..." his spirit fell again, especially with the word 'fetch'.

"And I will pay you after your services. I'll even pay you for your ride over."

"Yes Master..." the blond mumbled again.

"One more thing. Do I have to pay you to keep my identity secured?"

"Master, all identities are guaranteed to protection. Including mine." Jou stressed the last sentence.

"Agreed. Thank you... uh, Red Eyes. If that's your name."

"My name is whatever you call me, Master."

"I expect to see you tonight."

Without another word, the line was dead. The blond closed the phone and leaned against the tiled bathroom wall. _'I have another master. I wonder if he'll be gentle. He was very formal and seemed to have manners. Whatever, he'll be just a nameless face... or a faceless name lost in my memory until he calls again... If he does.'_ Breaking himself from his thoughts, Katsuya came out of the bathroom to see his overturned books untouched. Letting out a breath he sat down. With two clients on top of mountains of homework, it looked like it was going to be another restless night.

In the car ride on the way to his new master's dwelling, Jou didn't bother to gaze at the surroundings passing by the window. It didn't seem to have any purpose, knowing the only way out was sex.

When the vehicle turned off, it caught his attention that he was in a dark private garage. The driver told him not to leave the car until instructed. The man left, only to return a few minutes later.

"Master will see you now." He opened the door for Jonouchi.

The blond bowed and was escorted into the house. He tried not to act immaturely, but he couldn't help but stare at the house around him. Persian rugs, white marble floors, the walls fashioned with oil paintings. Jou kept his focus on the floor, not wanting to seem suspicious with looking around at the house. He was led up a staircase which seemed like it was made of green silk and gold. The teenager's gaze shot up when his guide stopped at a doorway.

"Master... your... guest is here for you." The driver called through the door.

"Send him in. You may retire for the day."

"Thank you." He still bowed even though the man behind the door clearly couldn't see him. Leaving Jonouchi alone with the door, he disappeared into the never ending hallway.

Jou hesitated upon opening it. Coming into the room, it was almost pitch black. The area seemed to have a purple glow from the moon that illuminated through the paneled window that covered half of the wall. The violet curtains spilling onto the floor, which was rich in a shiny dark cherry wood. Under the window was an amethyst king sized mattress. The wrinkles in the comforter were black and were like stripes on a tiger. In the swaddle of pillows of all dimensions and shades of purple sat a silhouette, blackened by the poor lighting. Jonouchi stood in the doorway, his body was in the light but his face blinded by the shadows.

He was curious about the wealthy man, but he pushed the thoughts away. In his eyes, all his clients were abusers with no soul.

"Glad to see you made it." The man's voice scratched, but he cleared his throat after.

"I am always loyal to you master..." He gaze shot down, his blond locks blanketing his eyes.

"Strip." He commanded.

Jonouchi's eyes shot up and widened at the sound of the voice. It seemed chillingly familiar, like something his worst nightmares would contain. _'I'm positive I've never met him before...' _Clawing out of his thoughts, he undid the top button of his shirt, slowly working his was down. The air seemed to attack his wounds as the shirt dropped to the floor. He could already feel the tears swelling in his eyes. No matter how many times he did this, it wasn't any less humiliating. He felt as if he was putting himself on display for a crowd of ruthless cannibals.

The man on the bed was frozen. _'Why so many wounds? Who is behind all this?' _Other thoughts soon dominated his concern._ 'It's no business of mine! He's here for one purpose only!' _the man mentally yelled at himself, turning his attention to the blond.

Jou's hands slid down his body. He was shaking like a small dog, but he forced himself to go through with this. Undoing the button of his pants, he slowly pulled the zipper down. Taking the waistband on his boxers and pants, they fell to the floor with a clean swipe.

"Come," the man chided.

Jonouchi obeyed, trying to not to show that he was in any kind of physical or mental pain. He climbed on the bed, and straddled him. Gazing into the man's eyes and his heart stopped.

His master's eyes were as wide as they would go. His ice blue irises were small and round. His breathing became rugged, but the brunet was unable speak a word.

Jonouchi was fucking befuddled. Never in a million years would he imagine being Seto Kaiba's sex slave, or even in his house, especially sitting on top of his groin completely nude in a isolated room. It was Seto Kaiba. The same man who he has been fighting with for years. The same man that was now his new master.

"Mu...Mi...Master?" The blond gasped, ending aching the silence.

"Don't... fucking call me that!" The CEO was so tense he was frozen.

"What... what are _you_ doing here?" Jou exclaimed, still shaking.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are_ you _doing here? This is_ my _house! I didn't call you here."

"Yes... you did, Master. Your... wish... is my command." Jou was prepared to be scolded. He closed his eyes before hanging his head down, flinching.

Instead, Kaiba ran a hand down his side. His fingertips tugging on every bump and indent. "What has happened to you...?" He mumbled under his breath.

Jonouchi whined, "Please Master... don't... that hurts..." His eyes watered behind his blond bangs.

Seto shook his head. "Whatever, it's none of my business anyways." His tone changed to his regular annoyed voice. "You don't belong to me, mutt. You need to get the hell off of me and leave. Then we can forget this ever happened and I won't call the police."

That did not convince Jou to move from his spot. He knew he desperately that he needed the money. "But Master... you didn't pay me just to sit on top of you and leave..." He but his lip. With shaking hands, Jonouchi pushed Seto against the mountain of pillows. He pressed his lips against the other man's neck, while unbuttoning the CEO's powder blue shirt from the bottom up.

Time seemed to stand still. Would Jou really go this far for the money, or more for the purpose of a place to live? His father would beat him, maybe even literally to his death if he lost the apartment. His worst fear besides his secret getting out was dying. Jonouchi couldn't bring himself to to abandon his friends who had been so dependable over the years. He especially couldn't let them know of the life he lived outside their little dueling friendship circle.

When reality broke his thoughts, Seto had violently pushed him back. Catching himself with his hands behind his own back, Jou's wounds burned into his flesh.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Master craves attention. I can make you feel what it means to be to~tally loved." He purred. "I can make you realize that you need it..." Jounouchi sat up, grinding against the brunet's member through his pants.

"Stop... Jonouchi..." Kaiba's face flushed, his mind becoming swarmed with the lust that he longed for ever since he had made the call. "I don't... want to... have to hit you..." The CEO attempted to steady his speech, but his breathing was uneven.

"Then spank me! Whip me! I don't care, I'm_ yours_." He stressed.

"You're not mine, mutt!" He shouted, starting to snap out of it. "Get out! I don't want you here!"

"Well if you didn't want me here, then why did you call me? Why did you go out of the way to have one of your drivers pick me up?" Jonouchi demanded. Not giving a chance for Kaiba to respond, he continued. "You wanted to get off, right? That's why you're paying me. Master, put away our past for this one night. Think of this as a business agreement." Katsuya leaned forward and bit down on the tender part of Seto's neck.

Kaiba suppressed a moan, letting an inaudible cry escape the back of his windpipe. Taking the blond's throat, he forced him back. "Get the hell away from me Jonouchi! This is wrong!"

"Wrong?" His voice cracked from the pain. "I didn't seem wrong when you called a _male__ prostitute _to your home to fuck all night!" He climbed back over the billionaire, and started to suck hungrily on the other side of his neck.

Kaiba resisted. He couldn't let this continue. The CEO bound his hand around the blond's nape, pushing him flat against the mattress, hovering over him. "Listen to me slut!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Get out or I'll be forced to call security and tell them that you sexually assaulted me _and_ that you're a prostitute! I'll press heavy charges on your ass!"

Tears formed in Katsuya's honey-brown eyes. The pain shuttered through his whole body. He couldn't speak; there was barely a gasp air flowing through him.

Kaiba's ice cold eyes stared into Jonouchi's. They were burning like an icy fire. Seto loosened his grip and pulled away. He could see the fear stitched into the blond's eyes. Leaning against the collection of pillows, the brunet looked down. "I mean... leave... " he grumbled, "Please..." After seeing his pain, the CEO completely shut down.

_'Did he just ask me... nicely? What's with this change of character?' _"K-Kaiba..." He sat up, holding his chest and coughing. Looking at his face, Jou remembered what he was doing here in the first place. the blond could not let himself be distracted. Blinking away the tears, he leaned forward over Kaiba. "Master... you can hurt me all you want as long as you feel good." Jonouchi took both of the brunet's knees and spread them wide, positioning himself in the middle.

The CEO was appalled, not believing Jou still wanted to continue. "Jonouchi, what did I just tell you?"

"Then what do I tell the press? I know you won't let word to get out to Mokuba or your trusted advisers..." Katsuya pressed his palm against Kaiba through his pants, rubbing teasingly.

"Fuck no, Jonouchi!" The company president held back a moan, not looking at him to hide the fact he was starting to enjoy this.

"On the ride here, I realized that the only way out of this labyrinth of an estate is doing this Kaiba, and that's the only way you're going to get rid of me..." He smirked, taking two of his fingers and zipping down his pants before rubbing his growing arousal through the thin fabric of his boxers. "I don't think it's not my job to make you beg, but I will if you want me too..." Jounouchi slipped his hand between the small opening of the boxers, and pumped him softly.

Seto let out a sharp gasp before biting his lip. He still didn't know if he was okay with it, but he was to intoxicated by his skilled movements to protest. "At least... have the decadency to pull my pants down all the way..." Seto grunted.

"Whatever you say Master~" Jou chimed femininely, pulling his hand away and tugged his pants all the way off. Upon seeing his large member, he smirked. "Mmm, what if I taste this... seems fun." Jou wrapped his hand around Seto's cock, thumbing over his slit a couple times. Hesitating, he replaced his thumb with his tongue, pressing it against his head.

Kaiba let a soft cry escape him while trying to push words out . "Jonouchi... stop..." He knew he should take control of the situation, but deep down he craved the attention.

"You're almost completely hard... are you sure you want me to stop?" The blond went down and lightly sucked his balls before licking all the way back up the the top. "If I'm going to slow for you, it's... okay to hit me..." He consumed his head in his mouth, feeling degraded. Jou patternized his movements, sucking harder and softer.

This drove Kaiba wild. Grabbing on his hair, he pulled it, but made sure not to hurt him. The company president let another hiss push out between his teeth.

The blond would have smiled if his mouth wasn't so busy. He shoved more of Seto into his mouth, taking about half of it. Hauling his sucking, he pressed and rubbed his tongue hard around whatever he could reach with the brunet in his mouth. When he resumed, he forced all of his cock in his wet cavern of a mouth. Willing his gag reflexes away by forced practice, he moved his mouth up and down, maneuvering him in and almost out. Jou hummed a moan to send a vibration through him.

Seto felt a whole new sensation explode through his whole body. Never before had he felt so fulfilled with someone sucking him off. His whole being felt as it was blushing. His blood boiled with the lust that ran through his veins. Jonouchi was doing everything so perfectly. It was better than he had imagined. He never would have thought that Jonouchi would be the one to fulfill his need so well. For a split second, Kaiba thought about how much practice was needed to obtain this skill level. The thoughts vanished, either that or he was just to horny to care. He brushed back his hair that threatened to cover his eyes, not wanting to take his eyes off the blond.

The CEO moaned freely, but Jonouchi wanted to make his scream, no matter what it took. He couldn't decide whenever he actually wanted Kaiba to enjoy this or it was some sick type of torture he could use against his 'enemy' later. The blond put all of him in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, humming another cry, hoping that Kaiba would do the same. When he started to bob his head again, he felt the tiny drips of pre-cum roll down his throat. Looking up at his master, his mouth slid completely off the eldest Kaiba's cock. The honey-brown eyed man licked his head and smirked cunningly. "Master is close... isn't he? Don't deny it Master... I already know..." His speech was high-pitched and seductive. As he said this, he took his pointer finger and placed it on his slit, playing with it in a circular motion. Jou put his mouth around his member again, moving up and down and sucking anticipatingly. He started to get aroused. Never was he in control and needed to be this alluring to a client.

"S-shut up... M-mutt..." He grunted. Kaiba couldn't handle it anymore. He needed it _now_. The brunet tangled his fingers in the blond hair, forcing Jou's head all the way down his member.

Jonouchi gagged, not expecting that kind of force. Seto craved the tightness his gag gave to him. Finally, he breathed out a loud moan, releasing into Jonouchi's mouth. He felt as if it was his first time. His body erupted with the passion and lust that were all pooled into one in a fiery pot of greed. It was the best he had felt in a long time.

The blond removed his mouth, licking his member to get rid of all his cum. He made sure to have long slow teasing licks. After, Jou pumped him softly, wanting him to get hard again. "Master... you came... Did you enjoy it?" He spoke in the same feminine tone, driving Seto crazier than he already was.

"W-what i-is it to you... wh-whore?" The CEO's face was in a heat and looked away as he grumbled.

"It's my job, Master... but I'm not finished, am I?"

Seto turned and stared like a deer in headlights. "You're... n-not..." He breathed out, feeling a familiar stirring where Jonouchi was touching. It twitched in the blond's hand, expressing his need.

Jonouchi grinned deviously. "It's all part of the job.. isn't it Master?" He leaned forward, using his tongue to toy with his earlobe. "It's what you're aching for... Don't lie, I can feel it Master..." He spoke softly in his ear. His worlds were like soft metallic notes. It was such a turn on for the other man. The blond used his whole hand to pump him fiercely, feeling him getting bigger.

The teen was spot on. Seto wanted it so bad he didn't know if he could control himself anymore. "Jonouchi... I-"

"Don't say anything Master, I'll take care of it for you..." His eyes glowed of evil in the low light with a cocky smirk drawn on his face. Jou took his hands away, pushing lightly on Kaiba's chest to make him lean back and relax. He could feel the CEO's breathing getting faster and more ragged. He climbed over him, and kissed the forming marks on Kaiba's pale skin.

Before Jou could do anymore, Seto stopped him, as much as he didn't want to. "Wait... a-are you going to be loose enough... I..." He looked away. "I don't want to hurt you..."

_'Is he being... kind...?' _"Don't worry Master... The pain to me doesn't matter, as long as you feel good..." Jonouchi had a drive that he didn't want to stop. He had the billionaire wrapped around his finger. He slammed his hips down, advancing Kaiba's member into himself vigorously. He looked away, the tears were coming back to him. The pain shot through him, and each thrust was like opening a new wound.

Seto loudly moaned, filling the dark room. He couldn't help but notice that Jonouchi's inner walls were tight, but damaged. He looked at the blond's teary eyes and that his drive had vanished. "Jonouchi...ah... this must not... continue... your rectum... is torn, I can... feel it." He grunted, but didn't want to stop.

"No... Master, you want this... I know it..." He blinked the tears away and tried to smile. The blond concentrated, thrusting faster. He made his inner walls tighten around him. It felt like a million splinters hit his insides with each move. Seto's large size surely stretched him deep, but he could care less about himself. All he was there to do was to make the brunet feel good.

"Shit, Jonouchi. Then fuck me hard!" He exclaimed. Not needing much persuasion, the CEO took the blond's hips, forcing Jou to thrust harder and faster. He moaned and gasped without restraining himself, his sounds filling the room.

"Yes Master!" He moved with Seto, only a little faster. He placed his hands on either side of the brunet, leaning to bite his neck and collar bone. The blond licked the already tender marks before sinking his teeth in to make new ones. After a few tiny bites, his hands rubbed up his chest, toying both of his nipples with the tip of his fingers. He didn't move his whole hand that much, he was leaning against Kaiba to keep himself thrusting hard.

The billionaire's eyes slammed closed and tightened. Even if the world was ending, he would never let this stop. He couldn't contain the noises he made anymore. Making it more intense, Kaiba thrusted his hips up when Jonouchi came down. He couldn't believe how alive he felt. All of his nerves were jumping and the sensational pleasure rushed though his body as the adrenaline that made his mind blow.

The blond distracted himself from the pain by biting and sucking every inch of his neck. One of his tears accidentally fell on Kaiba's neck, but he licked it before sinking his teeth in. He would not allow any type of noise of pain break though his lips.

"Fuck, fuck _fuck!_ You slutty mutt!" Kaiba cursed. Digging his nails into his skin of the blond's hips, the CEO thrusted him as fast as he could. He helped by pushing up into him. He was already feeling the tightening in his stomach. The oldest Kaiba threw his head back and screamed out his name through the darkness of the room. His whole body melted as if he jumped into a numbing pool of ice and he was fire. He felt freer than he ever had, and he had completely lost himself in the lust. The brunet came into Jonouchi, holding himself in the blond as he did so. "God damn Jonouchi!"

Jou bit his neck one final time before letting a pain filled moan escape him, shutting his eyes.

Kaiba collapsed on the pillows in a sweltering sweat. Catching his breath, he held the back of his hand over his forehead.

Jonouchi took the opportunity of not being scolded to return his breathing back to normal. Shuttering, he attempted to push all the pain away. The teen couldn't shoot the other a glance, humiliated at what he had just done.

"Off... mutt..." Seto muttered through his breath.

Jonouchi didn't respond, he was to lost in his swarm of cloudy thoughts.

"I said get off of me!" The CEO shouted, burrowing his eyebrows and staring at him with his ice blue eyes. They were as cold as the colour. Kaiba took his hand and struck him across the face.

"Y-yes Master!" The tears came down his cheeks, overflowing from his corrupted glowing eyes. He got off of Seto, struggling to get back on the floor. He kneeled, sitting on his feet like a dog.

Kaiba looked away. "Get some clothes on. I owe you something, huh?"

As Jonouchi took his soiled clothes from the floor, he threw the shirt shoulders before looking up at Kaiba. The brunette had thrown a wad of bills tied in a rubber band at his feet.

"That should cover it..." He grumbled. "Now get out. I never want to see your face here again, you here that mutt?" He screamed, becoming angry at himself more than the blond. The man at the front door will give you a ride. Dress quickly and get out. You understand that you son of a bitch?"

"Yes Master!" He felt like his feelings had crumbled into a deep black hole of self depravity.

Jonouchi felt his senses slipping every step he took. He felt nausea and fatigue as he limped. Jou had to lean against the wall to keep himself up.

At the end of the black hallway, Mokuba was rubbing his eyes, the product of being disturbed from his slumber. He looked down at the other side of the hallway when his vision cleared. He saw a man of blond hair, a white shirt a what looked like jeans. He was limping and using the wall to keep himself up. "Hey! What's wrong mister?" The younger Kaiba brother stepped forward.

Jonouchi's gaze shot up, for a spit second he wished it wasn't Mokuba. Forcing himself to get up, he turned the other way, attempting to run wherever the other side of the hallway took him. He just wished he wouldn't get lost in the maze of the Kaiba mansion.

"W-wait! I won't hurt you! Come back!" Mokuba started to chase after him. Turning the corner, he was stopped by a maid, whose face was covered by a tall pile of towels. He collided with her, sending both of them, and the towels, to the floor.

The woman flushed, getting her self up, extending her arm to help the black-haired boy. "I-I'm sorry Mokuba-sama... Please forgive me... I wasn't watching where I was going."

Mokuba took her hand and brought himself on his feet. "No, it's okay. Listen, did you see a blond just come down here?"

"A blond? No, I'm sorry..." She looked down in shame, use to Seto's harsh temper. "I-I had the towels distracting me..."

"Oh.. I swear I saw someone..."

"You must be tired Mokuba-sama. You should be in bed. If Seto-sama finds out he will not be pleased... Do you need an escort to your room?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I'm sorry for the mess, but I should get going." He kindly smiled and gave her a tender wave, walking in the opposite direction.

As this was happening, Katsuya was hiding behind the corner, unable to take another step. He sighed in relief, knowing he was safe from the small boy. He waited another minute for the maid to leave before exiting the manor as instructed.

The blond rested in the car ride back to where he came, getting all the rest he could. He had only an hour until his last customer for the night. Jou just wanted to give up. Go somewhere where he didn't have to suffer this abuse anyone and sleep fully. He didn't care where it was, as long as he was away from all this. He doubted that Kaiba would ever call him again, but it was nice while it lasted. Seto was the only person who didn't completely mistreat him. He thanked the gods for the break before the car pulled up in front of the library. Jonouchi was just glad that he never had to see his face in school again. It was the one place where he could feel like he was in away from his polluted world, and in the land of happiness with his friends that he dreamed about.

* * *

><p>I hope you likes it. Don't worry, next chapter we'll be back in school... yaaaay -.- because that is the best place ever.<p>

I hope to post the next chapter next week sometime, I won't post a date because I know I'll never make it, but it will be next week!

Thanks for reading, please R&R, I love to hear how I'm doing.

by the way, did anyone get my "pot of greed" card reference?

Bye 3


End file.
